Silencio
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: A silencing charm gone wrong. It makes the victim sing whatever's happening, what happens if it reveals their love to the other person? Will there be heart aches, happy hearts? HHR Summary sucks, but the story is way better then it sounds. Cho Bashing!


Hey People, Readers, and... Other People! lol

Here's a new story by me! Have fun reading! And please Review!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot! There Happy? I admitted it! The song Watching Me, is by the Show, btw- I had to write the lyrics all out, it was so freaking annoying...

* * *

Chapter 1-

"Harry, don't you have to meet Cho?" A certain young woman with deep, chocolate brown eyes asked.

Harry Potter or the Boy- Who- Lived, looked at his watch and cursed, "Oh, yah... Aren't you going to Hogsmeade Hermione?"

"I dunno, I don't wanna go alone. I think I'll just stay back and do some reading," Hermione answered.

Harry shook his head and said, "You always read, come on Hermy, your not going to waste a beautiful day like this inside are you?"

Hermione laughed and answered, "When you come back on the date with Cho, I'll still be here Harry."

"Fine Hermy, I'll get you something sweet," Harry answered as he walked towards the portrait hole.

"Don't call me Hermy, Potter!" Hermione called to Harry.

"Watcha gonna do Hermy?" Harry teased standing at the portrait.

Hermione smiled and said, "You don't have time to argue with me Potter, we'll finish this when you get back!"

"Alright Hermy!" Harry called as he stepped out of the Portrait hole.

Hermione sat back on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room and shook her head, "That's Harry for you!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you?" Cho asked Harry as she saw him walking out of the great doors.

"I was inside talking to Hermione, and we sorta lost track of time," Harry answered, quite annoyed of Cho's attitude.

'If I was with Hermione she would understand, God! Cho is so uptight,' Harry thought to himself.

"Well, maybe you should worry about your girlfriend, which is me! Not Granger!" Cho yelled.

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Look, ever since Ron and I have gotten girlfriends, Hermione's been alone, and I don't want to make her feel shunned!"

'Ughh! I don't want to have another fight with Cho, but she is getting on my nerves. I can't believe she made one of her friends follow me around...' Harry thought to himself, while looking like he was listening to Cho.

"Granger's probably doing something stupid behind your back, like doing it with Malfoy!" Cho said selfishly.

Harry looked a little green and then said, "Yah right! Like that's ever going to happen, and if you didn't know, Ginny and Draco are going out!"

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE FRICKEN MUDBLOOD!" Cho screamed, who was red in the face.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked furiously.

"I SAID YOU DON'T HAVE TO CARE FOR THE FRICKEN MUDBLOOOD!" Cho screamed.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked trying to keep calm. "Ever since we've been going out, you've been acting like a little..."

"What? What are you going to say?" Cho yelled.

"Never mind! And don't call Hermione a mudblood!" Harry said, trying to keep calm.

Cho made a screwed up face and yelled, "Why not? Why can't I call her a MUDBLOOD? She thinks nothing of you, she's not loyal, and she doesn't even care about you!"

**_SLAP_**

"That is not true!" Ginny yelled after her hand left contact of Cho's face, which is now red.

"Ginny?" Harry asked as he looked from Cho to Ginny. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that Harry. Cho you have gone way out of line! Hermione is the most loyal person to Harry, she thinks the world of Harry, and will die for Harry. You on the other hand are the opposite!" Ginny yelled.

Draco then walked up beside Harry and whispered, "What's up with the girls?"

"Um... I don't know, Cho is being a cow, I have no clue how to resolve this, but she is getting on my nerves," Harry whispered back.

Draco just made and 'o' shape with his mouth and watched the girls, just in case they got a little touchy.

"You have no effing proof!" Cho yelled back.

"Yes I do! Here take a good look at this before I show Harry!" Ginny said, while handing Cho some pictures.

Cho's face turned a pale color as she flipped through the pictures. "Where did you get these?"

"Colin, he asked me if he should give them to Harry, but I thought you should decide to let you see them first," Ginny smirked.

"Wow, I think your rubbing off on Ginny, did you see that smirk?" Harry whispered. Even if this was no laughing matter, it was quite scary and a bit funny.

"I think you're right Harry!" Draco said looking at the smirk on Ginny's face.

Harry took a step in between the girls and looked at Cho, "May I see the pictures?"

"No..." Cho said taking a long pause.

"Cho let me see them!" Harry demanded calmly.

"Evanesco!" Cho pointed to the pictures, the pictured then disappeared. "Opps..." Cho smiled innocently.

"Cho!" Harry shouted.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not that stupid, I made Colin make duplicates," Ginny said smiling.

"Can I see them?" Harry asked turning to face Ginny.

"Uhh... Only if you promise not to hex me afterwards..." Ginny smiled sweetly.

Harry and Draco chuckled, then Harry said, "I wouldn't, even if I could get past Draco."

Draco smiled and put his arm around Ginny, "Alright, here."

"Thanks Gin," Harry said, but once he got a look at the pictures he scowled.

"What is this?" Harry asked furiously. The picture was of Cormac McLaggen, the former Quidditch Keeper, and Cho snogging in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

"Umm... we bumped into each other..." Cho said innocently.

Harry glared at Cho then said, "Yah, and then your lips just happened to make contact, no wonder you got held back, you and McLaggen."

Cho just stared at Harry in disbelief and then shrieked, "Well it's not like you don't do that with the Mudblood! Every time we have a date, you're always late! You always say you were with the Mudblood doing Homework or just talking, I know what you've been doing the whole time!"

"What? Doing homework and talking?" Malfoy asked Cho.

"What the hell goes on in your head Cho? Hermione and I are best friends!" Harry yelled. "I have no clue why I liked you in the first place. You are always jealous when ever I talk to a girl! When I go somewhere you always want to come with me! You even told your friends to follow me! I think I should have done this along time ago, Cho, we're ov-"

"Silencio!" Cho shouted her wand pointed at Harry.

"What the heck! Cho you idiot! The pronunciation is si-lin-c-i-o, not sigh-linc-io!" Malfoy shouted.

"Well to bad, at least he can't talk and break up with me!" Cho smirked.

All of a sudden, in the background, music started to play. When Harry opened his mouth, lyrics of a song started to flow out of his mouth.

**"Hold up a minute, I just don't get it,**

**No means no, you to cozy, Pinocchio, **

**You to nosey, always in my biz, acting **

**Cuckoo on me, probably make a wish **

**To do voodoo on me!**

**Roll me back to the crib and put a tutu on me, **

**God for saken the things she would do when **

**She's regulating, stop the hatin, every time i go**

**Out with my friends, you're always askin if you **

**Can come along, and every time I'm home you **

**Always ask if you can come over, when i want **

**To be alone.**

**Anytime you're sweating me you need to give me **

**A little space and let me be, tell me why you have **

**No faith in me at all? Cuz I'm sick and tired of you **

**Always up in my biz, callin up the fellas askin where **

**I is, givin me a curfew as if i was your kid, always **

**Questioning what i do, I always feel like somebody's **

**Watching me, and i get no privacy, (oh ohhhh) i always **

**Feel like somebody's watching me, i always feel like **

**Somebody's watching me!**

**There i was going out by myself then i ran into an ex **

**Girlfriend of mine, she decided to sit while we waited **

**And conversated and didn't even mind the time, turned **

**Around and couldn't believe i saw your friends duck **

**Down they were spying on me, tell me why you have **

**No faith in me at all? You need to tell your girls to mind **

**Their biz, keeping clasp on me as if i was your kid why **

**They questioning who I'm with? I always feel like **

**Somebody's watching me, and i get no privacy, (oh **

**Ohhhh) i always feel like somebody's watching me, **

**I always feel like somebody's watching me! I always **

**Feel like somebody's watching me, and i get no privacy, **

**(Oh Ohhhh) i always feel like somebody's watching me, **

**I always feel like somebody's watching me! **

**Girl I'm annoyed, lookin over both shoulders, heard a noise, **

**Everywhere i go it's like i can't avoid people in my biz got me **

**Got me all annoyed (oh ohhhh) from home to work and back **

**Again I see you or one of your friends, either you deaf or your **

**Not listenin, it's like i told you stop it, Lady when i met you all**

**I wanted to do was be with you and not give anything just to get **

**Cha, but how i wish you could get the picture, you bitch, keep **

**On spying and see what that'll get yah, I told you twice, I'm trying **

**To be nice, now you testing me, I swear your trying to get the best**

**Of me, you already seen it, you don't want the rest of me, **

**Believe me you better stop stressing me, tell everybody to **

**Mind their biz, tell Jenal and Liz, and everybody who **

**Treats me as their kid, stop questioning what i do."**

Harry took a deep breath and sighed, "What the heck?"

"What the heck what Harry?" Draco asked. "What the hell about you singing, or that Cho casted a charm on you?"

"Umm... Both," Harry answered smiling at Draco and Ginny.

"Wow, I never knew you could sing Harry," Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, I think it was because it was a more private thing, so i didn't tell anyone," Harry said modestly.

"Yah only Hermione," Emma said as she walked up to the three smiling.

"Shut up Emma!" Harry said playfully. "And that's only because, you guys are in the band!"

"Okay," Emma said then shrugged.

"What?" Asked Draco and Ginny.

Harry and Emma looked at each other and said, "We'll explain later."

"Okay," Ginny said shrugging.

"So where's my big sis?" Emma asked out of the blue.

"Umm... I think Hermione's up in the Common Room," Harry answered.

"Okay, what are you guys doing here then, shouldn't you be on a date with Cho, Harry?" Emma asked curiously.

"Umm, about that, where's Cho?" Harry asked looking around.

"Ugh... I think she left during the chorus," Draco laughed.

"Huh?" Emma asked.

So the Harry, Ginny, and Draco spent about ten minutes informing Emma on the details about Harry and Cho's break up.

"Oh, well then, I don't know if i should jump for joy, or be happy..." Emma said grinning.

"I say we all celebrate!" Ginny said.

"Well, I sorta still have to go to Hogsmeade to get some junk food, so I'll see you guys around!" Harry greeted.

"Wait!" Ginny and Malfoy shouted after Harry. "We'll come too; we need to get some junk food, to celebrate!"

Emma and Harry both laughed. Then Harry said, "Alright, would you like to come with us Emma?"

"Umm... I don't think so, I better give Hermione a little company," Emma said still smiling.

"Alright, we'll see you in an hour!" The three greeted.

"Bye!" Emma called after them. 'What a day, I would've never guessed when Harry would break up with Cho. God that girl is snobby!'

* * *

That's the end of that Chapter, it's not the best story, but hay there's Cho bashing! lol

Review please!

Flames are Welcome!

Cynthia


End file.
